


Be merry and bright

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Food Poisoning, For a second, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Or sugar cubes omg, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, and he will just shovel that into his mouth, i also imagine him just having a small bag and a spoon that is purely sugar, jaskier loves peppermint swirls, just Geralt giving him sugar cubes as a treat, lol, minor Geraskier - Freeform, okay i need to stop, slight Jaskier | Dandelion whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: The elf’s name was Jaskier.He had found him by accident, stumbling through the forest. His first instinct was to subdue him but, as he glanced closer at the elf’s face, he found that he was delirious enough to not cause any harm
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Be merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on a whim don’t @ me.
> 
> If you’re still waiting on ‘the tail incident’ being updated, I’m sorry. College is biting me in the ass right now, but just know that I have not completely abandoned ship. I have plans, we just need to be patient.
> 
> As of yet, I have no future plans to continue this fic lol, it was just a silly idea.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed, or why not both? Both is nice <3<3<3

Geralt never meant to keep the elf.

He had found him by accident, stumbling through the forest. His first instinct was to subdue him but, as he glanced closer at the elf’s face, he found that he was delirious enough to not cause any harm - likely hunger or dehydration.

The elf’s name was Jaskier. He was different than any other elf Geralt knew, his ears were pointier than Filavandrel’s, and Jaskier had a constant blush across his nose and cheeks, as if he was freezing cold but he never was. He always seemed to do well, better even, in colder temperatures, always managed to stay warm.

His freckles were white and if Geralt looked close enough, he could see that they resembled tiny snowflakes on his skin. A unique thing to add to the list of oddities that made Jaskier up.

He had a constant diet of sugary snacks. Geralt often started picking up pastries or chocolate, though he found that jaskier’s favorite were these hard-boiled red and white sugary swirls that tasted of sweet mint. Jaskier also couldn't drink water, well he could but it did nothing for him. He wouldn’t be able to survive off of it. So, he filled his flask with a sweet milky drink that he called ‘ _ eggnog’ _ . The ingredients were easy to find - eggs, sugar, milk, cream, rum and nutmeg - and Geralt found that it was quite nice too, after Jaskier assured him that it wasn’t poisonous.

When Geralt had first found jaskier, his clothes were… odd, to say the least. He stood out, wearing a dark green doublet with golden stitching and red embroidery, along with similar, fitted, trousers that tucked into a pair of auburn boots. Not to mention the hat, gods the hat. Green and gold, pointed with a little golden bell dangling off the end that chimed whenever he sneezed or moved at all really.

Geralt also found that Jaskier was very allergic to certain things. He handled hot temperatures worse than the weakest humans Geralt had ever met, Jaskier thrived in snowy and colder biomes.

The elf also seemed to have a reaction with salt or practically anything that wasn’t sweet and coated in sugar. It happened once, Geralt had offered him some cooked ham, said “it’s good, you’ll like it.” And Jaskier had believed him, of course. Geralt had ended up staying awake all night after Jaskier continuously threw up and worked himself into a small fever. He couldn’t walk for a few days, his body being too weak, and Geralt had vowed to make sure he knew exactly what jaskier’s body would be able to handle.

Paprika also made him sneeze, the little bell chiming every time he did. Geralt thought it was adorable.

The elf couldn’t fight. Geralt learned that early on too. Jaskier had a tendency to keep the peace and make sure Geralt stayed cheery and happy, as much as Geralt  _ could _ do that.

The witcher often noticed, when they were in villages or cities, that Jaskier always attracted the attention of small children. Nothing untoward or dark, children just seemed to like him. He looked funny, to a small child’s imagination, and he told good stories. 

Geralt wasn’t sure how, but the sack that Jaskier carried, tied around his waist, always contained a new toy for the kids; carved from wood and painted in bright colours. It would have cost a fortune to buy but the sack always contained new ones and Jaskier always had enough for the children that surrounded him.

That was something else about Jaskier too - he thrived in cheering people up. It was almost as if he needed it to live, he brightened up completely when surrounded by children’s laughter, children’s happiness. The white freckles on his face brightened and his icy blue eyes almost glowed with joy when he gave out toys or told a grand tale to a group of eager children.

Geralt’s life was dull before Jaskier. The elf, _‘Christmas_ _elf’_ Jaskier had corrected him - there’s a difference, had simply brightened up Geralt’s life, brought joy and happiness and cheer into it. And he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
